


Melancolía

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bañera, Bentley, Curry, M/M, Menu, Noche, Perdido, Primer baile, Traje, bosque, depresión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Will ha intentado suicidarse y Hannibal va a cuidarle en su casa durante unos días.





	Melancolía

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Melancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851639) by [Cibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs). 



Hannibal se pone el delantal y se remanga la camisa. Se sirve una copa de vino tinto, enciende el tocadiscos de la cocina y pone un disco en el lector. Suena una de sus canciones favoritas, perteneciente a los Carmina Burana:

Olim lacus colueram,

olim pulcher exstiteram,

dum cygnus ego fueram.

Miser, miser!

Modo niger

et ustus fortiter!

Girat, regirat garcifer;

me rogus urit fortiter;

propinat me nunc dapifer.

Miser, miser!

modo niger

et ustus fortiter!

Nunc in scutella iaceo,

et volitare nequeo;

dentes frendentes video.

Miser, miser!

modo niger et ustus fortiter! (1) 

Él sonríe, mostrando sus dientes afilados como piedras de río, al imaginarse la situación del ave de la que habla la canción.

Suaviza con la chaira el filo de un cuchillo de trinchar antes de seleccionar una tarjeta de visita violeta con letras blancas que dice: O’Connor & Co. Trajes de calidad. Después, abre su archivador de recetas y coge la de solomillo al curry.

Abre la nevera y saca uno de los paquetes que ha envasado delicadamente al vacío. Rasga el plástico con la ayuda de unas tijeras y, tras colocar la carne sobre una tabla grande de bambú, la trincha en trozos regulares y la aparta en un cuenco. Ahora empieza a picar verduras para preparar la salsa. Comienza por un gran pimiento verde, sigue con media cebolla y finaliza con una zanahoria. Cuando están listas, las rehoga en una sartén. Agrega una cucharada de pasta de curry y una lata de leche de coco. Coloca la salsa en la licuadora y, unos minutos después, la cuela a través de una muselina. Enciende el fogón y pone una olla de hierro colado con un poquito de harina de maíz y mantequilla. Tuesta ligeramente la mezcla y agrega la salsa, que se calienta hasta que alcanza el punto de ebullición, espesándose gracias a la harina. Ha llegado el momento de cocinar la carne. Coloca en la olla los trozos que ha reservado previamente, la tapa y deja que se cocinen con un fuego lentísimo.

Se quita el delantal y lo cuelga de una percha que hay tras la puerta. Después, sale de la cocina y se dirige al salón, donde ya está preparado el desayuno. Se sirve una taza de té del recuerdo de su último viaje a Tula, un reluciente samovar de cobre, que ha colocado sobre la mesa mientras oye pasos que se acercan por el corredor. Es Will. Viste una bata de seda de color aguamarina oscuro con las mangas anchas, ceñida a la cintura con un cordón de hilo de oro rematado en los extremos por borlas y unas zapatillas de terciopelo negro con el escudo de los Lecter bordado en el empeine.

Saluda a Hannibal y se sienta en la mesa mientras el doctor se coloca la servilleta de hilo blanco sobre el regazo y, con el mango de la cuchara, rompe la cáscara de uno de los huevos duros. Will coge una tostada y la unta de mantequilla. Ambos comen en silencio. Cuando acaban, Will abandona el salón mientras Hannibal recoge los platos.

El finísimo oído de Hannibal capta el sonido de las salpicaduras del agua y el de las telas de la bata y el pijama de su compañero cayendo al suelo. El psiquiatra abandona su tarea y cruza el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. La puerta está entreabierta y no puede resistir la tentación de echar un vistazo al cuerpo maduro, elegante y sensual que se ha tumbado en la bañera. Las heridas de su cuello, recuerdo de un reciente intento de suicidio frustrado, aun sangran ligeramente, veteando con hilillos de un rojo oscuro el agua jabonosa.

“Melancolía. Exceso de bilis negra”. Piensa Hannibal con amargura mientras se dirige de nuevo hacia la cocina. “Así lo llamaba el gran Hipócrates.”

Decide ocupar su mente en otra cosa y comienza a colocar la vajilla del desayuno en el friegaplatos. Primero coloca los platos en la bandeja inferior; los cubiertos, en la cesta y finaliza con las tazas y las copas, que van a la parte superior del aparato.

Ha estado tan enfrascado en la tarea que no se ha dado cuenta de que Will, envuelto en su bata de seda, ha entrado en la cocina. Hannibal coge el botiquín que guarda en un armario y saca de él un frasco de vidrio rojo con la tapa de metal dorado que contiene tintura de yodo, una bolsa de plástico y papel con gasas y un rollo de vendas. Coloca todo sobre una bandeja de latón y lleva a Will a su cuarto. Él se tumba en la cama mientras Hannibal humedece una de las gasas con el yodo. Al notar el escozor del desinfectante sobre su piel, Will cierra los ojos con fuerza y profiere un alarido de dolor, que el médico silencia apretándole la mano.

“Tranquilo.” Susurra. “Estoy aquí.”

Entonces, Hannibal apoya la punta de su lengua sobre una gota de sangre que ha brotado recientemente de la herida de Will.

“¿Me acabas de lamer?” Pregunta él, decididamente extrañado.

“Bueno.” Responde Hannibal con una risotada. “Es difícil de evitar.”

* * *

 

Will se despierta después de una noche de pesadillas. Cierra los ojos con fuerza. Le duelen las heridas. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, logra incorporarse y tocar el suelo con los pies. Coge la bata que colocó la noche anterior sobre la cama y observa a Hannibal, que duerme tranquilamente en la butaca. Viste su bata de seda negra y se tapa las piernas y el pecho con una manta de cuadros escoceses rojos, verdes y amarillos rematada con flecos en los extremos. Hay un libro de tapas duras de piel marrón en el suelo a su lado.

El joven se pone la bata y las zapatillas en silencio, tratando de no despertar al doctor. Solo se oye el sonido del viento y el tictac de los relojes. Pero Will no está tranquilo. Sale de la habitación hacia la consulta de Hannibal. Algo le hace darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta principal. Gira el picaporte y sale de la casa.

Un par de horas más tarde, Hannibal abre los ojos y descubre, con asombro y desagrado, que la cama está vacía. Salta de la butaca y recorre toda la casa, buscando a Will. Al no encontrarlo, se viste a toda prisa. Se pone sobre el traje una gabardina azul oscuro con botones dorados, dobla la manta y la coloca sobre el asiento de atrás de su Bentley.

“¡Maldita sea la hora en la que me quedé dormido!” Exclama.

Pone la llave en el contacto y sale del jardín. Aún no ha amanecido. Justo entonces, empieza a nevar. Hannibal enciende los faros y pone en marcha los limpiaparabrisas, cuyo sonido le acompaña hasta que llega a la entrada del bosque.

Detiene el coche, dejando encendidos los faros, baja del vehículo, se pone unos guantes de piel de cabritilla negros y coge un gran paraguas de seda granate con el mango de bambú, la manta y una linterna y se adentra en el bosque.

Esta es una de las pocas veces en las que Hannibal Lecter tiene miedo. Miedo de perder a su amigo, de la nieve, de que algún animal lo haya atacado…

Después de casi cuatro horas dando vueltas por el bosque, Hannibal ve a Will tirado en un campo al lado de la carretera. Está descalzo, con el cabello lleno de hojas y ramitas, y calado hasta los huesos.

“¡Qué alivio!” Piensa Will mientras el psiquiatra lo carga sobre su espalda. Hannibal empieza a correr, abre el coche, coloca la manta en el asiento de atrás y tumba al joven delicadamente sobre ella. “¡Qué suerte! No sé ni cómo me ha encontrado. No entiendo qué es lo que ha pasado, pero me he asustado y a Hannibal también.”

* * *

 

Will oye la voz amarga de Hannibal diciéndole “¡No vas a morirte, cabrón egoísta!” mientras le masajea las piernas.

Ahora, siente el calor de una botella de agua caliente en sus pies y las manos del doctor masajeándole el pecho.

“¡Vamos! ¡Ánimo!” Exclama Hannibal mientras de sus ojos empiezan a brotar lágrimas. “¡Sé que puedes oírme, pedazo de alimaña!”

Al final, el llanto termina por agotar al psiquiatra y se ve incapaz de continuar. Se lleva las manos a las sienes antes de respirar profundamente. Va a volver a intentar reanimar a su amigo.

“¡Venga, venga! Respira, maldición.” Al primer golpe que le da en el pecho, Will toma una bocanada de aire y empieza a respirar. Abre los ojos de repente y observa lo que le rodea. Está tumbado en su cama, desnudo, y Hannibal le frota el cuerpo con paños calientes.

Will intenta hablar, pero está tan conmocionado que es incapaz. A pesar de los paños calientes, está aterido de frío y empieza a temblar.

“¡Eso es!” Exclama Hannibal mientras el joven percibe en sus labios el gusto dulce de unas gotas de zumo de naranja.

Después de varias intentonas, Will, juntando todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, logra incorporarse en la cama.

“¡Al fin!” Piensa el médico mientras coge de la mano a su amigo y empieza a tomarle el pulso. Es lento, pero firme.

Aunque le cuesta mucho, Will es capaz de pronunciar algunas palabras:

“¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Que ha vuelto a caminar dormido. Estaba en el bosque.”

Will se lleva una mano a la frente. Le duele la cabeza y le molesta la luz del dormitorio, a pesar de que Hannibal ha apantallado la lamparita de noche con una pequeña toalla blanca.

“¿Fue usted quien me desnudó?” Le pregunta el joven, aun algo atolondrado.

“No me quedó otro remedio. Estaba empapado.”

“Y otra cosa… ¿Me ha llamado “cabrón egoísta” y “pedazo de alimaña”?”

“Lo siento, Will. Estaba nervioso. No sabía lo que decía.”

Y, por primera vez en su vida, Will Graham puede contemplar a Hannibal Lecter, esa máquina pensante, esa bestia caníbal, desmoronándose como un castillo de naipes y llorando a lágrima viva.

* * *

 

Por fin ha anochecido. Hannibal está dándole los últimos retoques a la cena. Es el momento del día que más disfruta. Incluso, ha diseñado un menú y lo ha escrito en una cartulina para que Will pueda leerlo:

APERITIVO:

Gazpacho con jamón y huevos duros

PRIMERO:

Espárragos blancos con salsa tártara

SEGUNDO:

Vieiras gratinadas con besamel

TERCERO

Solomillo de cerdo a la salsa de curry con arroz salvaje

CUARTO

Surtido de quesos españoles con nueces, pasas, higos secos y dulce de membrillo

POSTRE

Tarta de chocolate belga al matcha

Café, té o chocolate

Vino tinto Dominio del Pingus (2004)

Hannibal se siente feliz al preparar la cena para Will. “Por poco que sea lo que se haga, lo va a agradecer.” Piensa mientras calienta en una cazuela el curry que ha estado preparando esta mañana. Le da un sorbito a una copa de vino tinto y revuelve la salsa con energía.

Mientras tanto, Will se ha dado un baño y prepara un chaqué que Hannibal le ha dejado en el galán de noche.

Abrocha los botones de metal dorado y se ajusta los cordones de los zapatos.

Hannibal está poniendo la mesa. Se ha quitado el delantal y viste un traje de tres piezas de cuadros escoceses azules y grises, camisa blanca y pajarita negra.

Justo cuando Will va al piso de abajo, Hannibal está encendiendo con una cerilla larga las velas rojas de dos candelabros de plata y cuerno de búfalo que ha colocado en el centro de la mesa. Vuelve a la cocina y empieza a servir el gazpacho en dos cuencos de porcelana blanca y azul. Coloca el curry en una cazuela y lo deja sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Pone las vieiras a gratinarse en el horno y enciende un fuego suavísimo en el fogón para el curry.

Llena la salsera con la salsa tártara para los espárragos y distribuye las pasas, las nueces y los higos sobre los quesos antes de darle un traguito a su copa de vino.

Lleva la botella y los quesos a la mesa, donde Will ya está sentado y se coloca la servilleta de hilo blanco bordado sobre el regazo.

"Buenas noches, doctor Lecter." Dice la voz amarga de Will.

Hannibal contesta cortésmente a su compañero y, tras descorchar la botella, procede a servir el primero.

“Gazpacho con jamón y huevos duros. Es una sopa fría de tomate, pepino, ajo, pimiento verde y cebolla. Antaño se conocía en España como comida de la gente rústica, pero hoy se ha refinado mucho y muchos cocineros la incluyen en sus menús.”

Mientras Hannibal se sienta, Will se moja los labios con una cucharada del contenido de su plato y cierra los ojos.

“¡Espectacular!”

El psiquiatra le sirve a su compañero una copa de vino mientras dice con una risotada:

“La conversación, al igual que ciertas partes de la anatomía, fluye más suavemente si está lubricada.”

Al oírlo, a Will le da tal ataque de risa que casi se atraganta al probar el vino.

“¡Doctor Lecter!” Dice, escandalizado.

Como única respuesta, Will recibe una sonrisa.

Cuando, unos minutos más tarde, los cuencos están vacíos, Hannibal procede a servir el siguiente plato.

“Espárragos blancos de Navarra con salsa tártara.”

“Otro plato español.” Dice Will, cogiendo uno de los espárragos con el pulgar y el índice de su mano derecha y mojándolo en la salsa antes de darle un mordisco a la yema. “Delicioso”.

Will solo ha sido capaz de comerse dos espárragos, pero está deseando seguir con la cena.

Hannibal retira los platos y vuelve a la cocina. Coge dos platos de vidrio azul y blanco y pone un lecho de algas fritas antes de colocar sobre ellas las vieiras gratinadas y dos cucharas con el mango de nácar blanco y negro.

La cena continua sin ningún sobresalto. Pero, cuando Will acaba su tazón de chocolate, el psiquiatra arroja la bomba y le pregunta a su amigo el motivo de su intento de suicidio.

Una mirada de horror se instala en los ojos glaucos de Will como si acabara de tener una visión horrible. Nunca había visto a Hannibal, ese ser de modales exquisitos, hacer una pregunta de una manera tan brusca.

“Posiblemente, lo ha hecho para tomarme por sorpresa y hablar sin rodeos.” Piensa.

El rubor que había ido recuperando los últimos días se desvanece de golpe y su corazón se acelera. Will respira profundamente, se quita las gafas y se frota la frente. No es capaz de encontrar las palabras para contestar a su psiquiatra. Se levanta de la mesa y empieza a recorrer el comedor con grandes zancadas. Cuando por fin logra serenarse, vuelve a sentarse y respira profundamente antes de contestar a Hannibal:

“Me… me… me va a resultar muy difícil.”

“Tenemos toda la noche.” Dice Hannibal con voz suave. “Tranquilo. ¿Prefiere que nos sentemos en mi despacho?”

Will niega con la cabeza y dice que opta por hablar con Hannibal en el dormitorio. Cuando llegan, Will se quita la chaqueta y los zapatos y se tumba sobre su cama.

“¿Está cómodo?” Dice Hannibal quitándole las gafas, que pliega y coloca sobre la mesita de noche. “Perfecto.”

Will se tapa las piernas y el pecho con la manta de la cama y respira profundamente.

“Cierre los ojos. Eso es. Quiero que vaya a la noche del… veinte de noviembre. ¿Se acuerda de qué pasó?”

Will intenta articular sonidos, pero es incapaz.

“Sin miedo.” Dice Hannibal. “Solo yo lo voy a oír.”

Con mucha dificultad, Will logra empezar a hablar con su médico.

“Veinte de noviembre. No fue un día especial. Di mis clases como de costumbre y, cuando volví a casa, me dio el peor ataque de ansiedad que he tenido en mi vida. No podía respirar, me temblaba todo el cuerpo y tenía un dolor terrible por todas partes. Así que, esa madrugada… Bueno, ya conoce el resto. Si no llega a venir Jack Crawford porque no cogía el teléfono, ahora no estaría aquí hablando con usted.”

Will cierra los ojos un momento y en el tocadiscos del piso de abajo que Hannibal ha dejado encendido por despiste, dado que le preocupaba más Will, empiezan a sonar unas trompetas. Segundos más tarde, la voz amarga de Billie Holiday empieza a cantar:

Summertime, and the livin' is easy

Entonces, Will se pone en pie de un salto y baja al salón con Hannibal.

“Puedo resistirlo todo…” Dice el joven. “… salvo la tentación. ¿No dijo eso el gran Oscar Wilde?”

“Puede ser.” Piensa Hannibal mientras su compañero le coge de las manos.

Cuando termina la canción, Will le da las gracias a Hannibal.

“¿Por qué?” Le pregunta, extrañado.

“Por haberme salvado la vida. Dos veces.”

Y justo en el último vibratto de la canción, Hannibal nota el roce del bigote de Will sobre su nariz. Es entonces cuando sus rodillas comienzan a estremecerse y agradece con toda su alma que ambos estén vivos. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Una vez moré en los lagos/Una vez fui hermoso/Cuando era un cisne/¡Pobre y desgraciado!/Ahora estoy negro/Y bien asado/El cocinero me gira una y otra vez/Estoy asado mientras giro en el fuego/Ahora el camarero me sirve/¡Pobre y desgraciado!/Ahora estoy negro/Y bien asado/Ahora estoy en el plato/Y no puedo volar/Veo los dientes que rechinan/¡Pobre y desgraciado!/Ahora estoy negro/Y bien asado


End file.
